


In The End

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Are you fucking kidding me writers?, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Crying, Destiel - Freeform, Do us Fanfic writers have to do everything?, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Protective Dean Winchester, Writers making it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean goes to Heaven. He's not alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps. I haven't written Destiel in awhile and hell fuck holy mother of God do I have to do it now. I hope you enjoy it and I have a couple other ideas. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!

Dean was spiraling. Into a void, a nothing, a place where nothing existed. The aching of pain from his stabbing echoing in his mind and it worked between grounding him and keeping him flying.

Then there was heaven. Or what he thought might be heaven, but no one he knew was here.

Not yet.

And there Bobby was, sitting outside, on a porch, beer in hand.

“Bobby?” he murmured, stepping forward and heart aching, “Am I really dead?”

“Yeah son, I’m afraid you are,” Bobby said with a smile, “It’s okay though. We will find peace here. It’s a helluva lot better than living in my opinion.”

“No,” Dean cried, shaking his head, looking around him at the peaceful atmosphere. The landscape beautiful in every respect, he saw his baby, he could breathe fully and hope fore peace. “I can’t…Bobby…there’s too much I haven’t done. So much I haven’t lived up to.”

“Son,” Bobby began, “I know what’s going on your head. It’ll be okay. I promise. Just take a breath. You’re not expected to live up to anything here. It’s just peace.”

Dean scrubbed at his face, sipping his beer only cause he didn’t know what else to do with his hands. “It won’t be okay Bobby…I went almost a year…and I’ve lost so much. Heaven isn’t gonna fix this shit…not even Jack and he said he was hands off…”

For being dead he sure felt out of breath.

Bobby laughed, a huff of a breath, almost a laugh, “You really are stupid aren’t you…take a few moments huh?”

Dean bit his lips and once more he couldn’t find his breath, “What do you mean?”

“Jack, he isn’t stupid. He learned from you idiots and he isn’t as stupid as you are.” Bobby laughed.

As they sat on the porch and the beer tasted bitter on his tongue Dean looked forward and then.

There he was.

Dean couldn’t help himself in anyway possible. “Cas?” he sobbed.

Because there he was, trench coat and all, smirk on his plump mouth and eyes so blue nothing else existed.

“Cas?” Dean gasped again, “Is that you?”

“Jack wouldn’t deny us…” Cas began, his eyes wet and wrecked. “Why you would think that he would think such a thing…I would never…Dean Winchester I love you so much. I didn’t get to say everything I wanted when the Empty took me but Jack knew our story wasn’t finished. No matter what your toxic masculinity denies you. Sam is here, but what about me?”

“Cas,” Dean sobbed once again, “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry oh fuck.”

He collapsed to the ground, his face close to his knees, the dirt below him billowing up and suffocating. Heaven or not he was in pain.

Cas moved forward and gathered Dean into his arms without any hesitation and pressed his mouth to Dean’s. Kissing, and kissing, and kissing. “I will not allow you to deny us anymore. We are here in Heaven. Together.”

“I didn’t think this was possible.” Dean cried, his throat aching and convulsing, “We were told when we died it was the Void and you were in the Empty. I never wanted to promise myself that I could have you. And your last words, oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I wanted to scream ‘I love you’ but you were leaving me and I couldn’t move for weeks after. For weeks and weeks I felt like I died. You get that? I love you so fucking much I love you so much.”

Cas took a deep breath and pressed endless kisses to Dean’s forehead, behind his ear, down his neck and back up to his lips. “Here we can be together forever until the end of times.”

“When that bitch took you into her home and made you…make you do what you didn’t want to do. You were only trying to find safety.” Dean stuttered, “I never wanted that to be your first time I love you. I’m so sorry. I wish it had been me more times than I can count. How many times I wanted to carry you into my bed and make you feel everything that I felt. Loved. Safe. Happy. And I failed you honey. I failed you so horribly.”

Cas pulled away, brushing away the tears on Dean’s aged and freckled cheeks. “Do you not understand that none of that matters now? I felt what you felt in those last moments. You didn’t need to speak. You never had to say a word. I’m here until the end. I don’t care what else happens after this only that you and I are together. Sam will be along soon. But you and I? We are forever my beloved. I never want us to be separated. Ever. No angel or demon will ever keep us apart. I want to be your forever.”

Dean took a deep breath, the sunshine of this place a glaring beacon, but instead of overwhelming it was now warm. “Cas, you were always my forever. You’ll always be my forever no fucking creature, God, beast, whatever is gonna keep me from you. You and I. We are the beginning and the end. I love Sammy but sweetheart, you are my soulmate. My soul. My other half. You and me. You and I.”

Cas pressed against him, flesh against flesh, soul against soul, “I love you both. You are my family. But beloved, you are my everything. You are my heart, my soul, my thoughts, prayers, beliefs. All of my being. And here we are my darling. We have nothing else to prove.”

“Cas,” Dean sobbed, “Oh, honey, sweetheart. I waited too long. I needed to say I loved you in that moment before The Empty took you. But I was in shock. I didn’t know I could love you like that I didn’t know you could love me like that I’m so sorry. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Baby…”

“We are here.” Cas interrupted, “Jack allowed this, and I will not deny myself any longer. We can all be happy together. But my beloved? All I care about is right now. You and I.”

Dean sunk, buried, fell away, into the presence that was Castiel. A thing he denied himself for years. Too many years. With his father’s words speaking words of ‘do not go that way’. But it didn’t matter. He loved Castiel in every way that was humanely possible and probably past that.

He crawled into Cas’s lap and held on tightly, desperately, the weight of his thighs were like a balm against Cas’s legs. “Don’t ever leave me Cas. Please. Never. Please.”

“Never.” Castiel whispered against the lobe of his ear before pressing a careful and purposeful kiss. “I’ll never leave you. This is the end of all denial.”

Dean wanted to cry but pulled Castiel closer, “I’m here. I’m here. We’re here let’s never make this anything else. Never separate again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews they are getting me through this shit fest!


End file.
